


Heart Pirates Reunion

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been weeks since Law had defeated his darkness in form of Doflamingo. But even with his crew he doesn’t feel the same and the crew is worried especially a certain navigator. How can they cheer Law up? The navigator might have an idea. R&R appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Pirates Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hijika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/gifts).



A/N : *Contains spoilers for the Zou Arc and Dressrosa Arc*  
A/N 2 : This is a LawxBepo don’t like don’t read.  
A/N3 : Not caught up on the anime yet I have to watch episode 754 and 755.  
A/N 4 : This is for my bff birthday :) Hope you enjoy it!

It was early morning as Law and the Straw Hat crew had set out from Dressrosa. The fall of Doflamingo and his family were celebratory among the citizens and it’s affect was even felt aboard Bartleomeo’s ship. 

After successfully escaping Dressrosa they were heading to Zou to meet up with the rest of the crews.

Zou is a phantom island that never stays in one place so getting there was a little hard but luckily Law had a vivre card to his crew that was waiting on them.

Drinks and food was in full swing and everyone seemed to be caught up in the celebration to the point some of them were a little to drunk.

“Luffy senpai we did it.” Bartleomeo yelled as they all went star struck. 

“Heeeeeheee we did and we kicked flamingo’s ass.” Luffy put up his cup of sake and glanced around at his nakama.

“Cheers.” Luffy gave his nakama a huge smile for he couldn’t have gotten this far without them.

“Cheers.” Loud sounds of cups hitting each other echoed though out the entire ship.

Law sighed for he was already getting a headache but he had to hand it to the Straw Hats they were miracle workers alright. He never thought that his past could be finally put behind him but at the back of his mind he wasn’t so sure.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Zoro pulled him into a drinking contest which he somehow dodged that.

“Mugiwara we are almost there.” Law yelled over the noise.

Luffy turned toward what Law was pointing at and saw a huge outline of something unexpected. “Law this is a zou.” 

“Yes that is why the island is named Zou on it’s back.” The waves started picking up as they drew closer to the island.

As soon as the ship landed the waves had started kicking up and the climb was going to be hard. 

“How do we get up there?” Luffy asked for he wasn’t even sure his rubber abilities could reach that high up.

“We climb up.” Zoro told him which Luffy gave him a confused look.

Soon Kanjuro used his devil fruit abilities and a dragon appeared which carried everyone to the top. Once on top there was a beautiful eerie sight of old buildings.

They started walking into the area which it gave off an eerie vibe and Law felt on edge. He knew that they could have enemies but he only hoped his crew was safe.

Luffy ran ahead which made the other Straw Hats yell at him but knowing Luffy he would find the danger first and will be able to handle it or so that is what Law believed.

“You seem on edge.” Zoro told the doctor which Law just smirked in his usual manner.

“I’m fine Roronoa.” 

Zoro didn’t believe him but let it go anyway for he figured that Doflamingo must still be on his mind.

Soon Law felt three bodies hit him and he put his hands up which he felt fur “Bepo, Sachi, Penguin...” 

“Captain!” All three cried out in happiness for their leader had survived their worse fears.

But Bepo could smell blood and saw his arm which he gave the captain a concern look.

“I’m fine Bepo don’t ask about it.” Law ordered for it felt good to get back into his captain role.

“Sorry.” Bepo went into his depressive state and soon the others were yelling at him for being too depressed.

“I found your nakama.” Luffy flashed him a smile which Law nodded.

“I say we celebrate with alcohol.” Zoro suggested which Law was about to object but Luffy sided with his first mate.

Soon a small fire was being built and Zoro somehow had sneaked alcohol onto the island and a celebration began.

“Honestly I swear we leave our captain for awhile and he goes and gets himself in trouble.” A familiar voice approached from behind them.

“Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook!” Luffy rushed his nakama and soon they were in a group hug.

“Where’s Sanji?” Luffy than noticed the change in his friend’s expressions.

“Sit down Luffy we have much to tell you.” Nami told him and Luffy felt uneasy for one of his nakama was in trouble.

Law had given the Straw Hats space and went to sit with his crew for he knew they had many questions.

“Captain...” Bepo turned to his friends and they nodged him to go on to what he had to say.

“We were worried you weren’t coming back captain.” Penguin spoke up as he noticed his friend was hesitating.

“I’m here now and the New World waits us for there is much to do to get One Piece.” Law tried to reassure his crew.

Bepo than turned to the others “How about you two go celebrate with the Straw Hats.” 

Sachi smirked a little and grabbed Penguin by the arm “Captain!” They both saluted him before joining the celebration.

Once they were gone Bepo turned to Law “What happened captain?”

He sighed for he really didn’t want to talk about it but he trusted the navigator “I had seen the former Admiral Sengoku on my way to the docks we were escaping from Admiral Fujitora. He had talked to me about Corazon.” 

Bepo felt his heart go out to his captain for he knew how Law grew up and how important Corazon had been for him. He didn’t say anything as he waited for the captain to continue.

Law touched his heart tattoo and felt emotions come to the surface and he tried his best to block those emotions again “Sengoku thought that my idea of revenge against Doflamingo shouldn’t had been a priority and that Corazon would of just wanted me to live my life the way I wanted.” 

Bepo nodded “I agree captain that Corazon wouldn’t want you in pain for thinking of his death or how it happened. He would of never blamed you for his death because you were a kid who just got the devil fruit.” 

Law met his navigator’s eyes and saw how genuine he was being.  
“Don’t mention this to the others or else I will split you in two Bepo.” He felt some of the heaviness leave his heart and maybe he should find a better way to honor Corazon.

“ Yes captain...” There was a moment of silence until Bepo continued his speech. 

“Corazon loved you captain and you were like a son to him. Plus the entire Heart Crew wouldn’t had survived long if something had happened to you. I know Corazon wouldn’t want to see you that soon and he’s still watching over you even now smiling.” 

“Bepo...” Law never knew that he was that easy to read but to Bepo he clearly was.

Bepo had gotten closer and Law normally didn’t agree with invading one’s personal space “All of your crew loves you Law for you are the one who had helped us all when we needed it. You always put your life on the line for us and we will do for the same for you.” 

Law sighed “This is getting too serious Bepo.” 

“Sorry.” He got a little depressed which Law couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be hard on him.

“Thank you Bepo for the talk I feel better.” 

Bepo nodded “Captain there is one more thing.” 

Law became curious on what else the mink had to say “Yes Bepo...” 

Bepo leaned in and gave him a quick kiss which Law’s reaction was that of shock. He didn’t realize that Bepo had such strong feelings for him.

He quickly returned it and it wasn’t long until he felt someone hit him and he was on the ground “Mugiwara do you mind!” 

Bepo and Law tried to recover from what had happened and tried to act normal. But deep down Law was happy for so long he thought that he didn’t deserve to be happy after all of the tragedy but now he knew he was loved.

His thoughts went to the heavens “Thank you Corazon.” 

Luffy’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts “Come join the party your nakama is waiting.” 

“Alright just get off of me.” He pushed Luffy off using his room ability and Bepo smiled at his captain and gave him a nod telling him it will be a secret he would take to his grave.

Law and Bepo started walking back to the party which Luffy just gave them a knowing smile for he was happy for Tra-guy. He wasn’t as dense as people believed him to be.

The party continued into the night for there was much laughter and celebration but tomorrow will be the exploration of the island and a possible plan to get Sanji back.


End file.
